


FRENCH TOMBUR

by Gay_and_trans_as_fuck



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Dubcon Kissing, Dubious Consent, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:34:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29908083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gay_and_trans_as_fuck/pseuds/Gay_and_trans_as_fuck
Summary: FRENCH DUBCON KISSING
Relationships: Wilbur Soot/TommyInnit
Comments: 7
Kudos: 24





	FRENCH TOMBUR

**Author's Note:**

> WHY IS EVERYONE MAKING FANFICS IN A ANOTHER LANGUA

Tommy et wilbur étaient assis sur son lit. "Wilbur je m'ennuie~" il a dit. "que veux-tu faire alors" Wilbur a dit. 

"Sexe" 

"non tommy, tes parents sont à la maison" 

"je serai tout à fait, s'il vous plaît?" il a plaidé. "Non tommy" Wilbur a dit. "s'il te plaît" Tommy plaidé de nouveau. "Non tommy" il a dit fermement. 

"mais tu sais ce que nous pouvons faire?" Il a dit. "n'ose pas" il a dit, en reculant. Wilbur eut un sourire narquois. wibur a sauté sur tommy.Wilbur avait épinglé Tommy au lit et avait commencé à lui embrasser le visage et le cou. 

autant que Tommy détestait l'admettre, il aimait quand Wilbur faisait ça.bientôt il a commencé à embrasser sa bouche, à lécher l'intérieur et à sentir ses lèvres douces. tommy gémit dans le baiser. "Chut, nous ne voulons pas que vos parents vous entendent" Il murmura. il a embrassé son cou cette fois,puis se remit à embrasser sa bouche. il ouvrit les yeux et vit comment le nez de Tommys se plissait. 

tommy a trouvé ça dégoûtant quand wilbur s'est léché la bouche et a mélangé leur salive mais wilbur ne s'est pas arrêté. Wilbur prit Tommy et le plaça sur ses genoux. l'embrassant toujours. 

"wilbur ~ arrête ça, c'est dégoûtant ~" Tommy a dit. "bien devrait être dégoûtant" il a dit. il a commencé à sucer sa langue. tommy était plus que dégoûté à ce stade. 

"s'il vous plaît wilbur arrêtez-le je suis désolé" il a plaidé.ce qui avait commencé comme un combat ludique s'est avéré être un match de baisers grossier. 

finalement Wilbur s'est arrêté et a enlevé Tommy de ses genoux. "ne jamais refaire ça wilbur" Tommy a chuchoté, au bord des larmes. "Oh allez tommy, qu'est-ce qui vous fait penser que vous pouvez gérer le sexe si vous ne pouvez pas supporter un petit baiser" grondé Wilbur. 

"Je suis désolé" chuchota Tommy

**Author's Note:**

> I took Canadian french for a few year yet I still have no fucking idea what I just wrote.


End file.
